The Wedding of the Decade or the Century?
by Matsuoka Eriru
Summary: Harry and Ginny are getting married!Where's Hermione?Where's Ron?Is that Lavender kissing HIM?Will Harry be killed by a Azkaban escapee?And who is that guy in bed with Hermione? HarryGinny HermioneSam HermioneRon RonLavender.Rated for language and......
1. Planning

**Disclaimer: I OWN ZIP ZERO NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! unfortunatly I wish I did though BECAUSE J.K. ROWLINGS BOOKS ARE WORKS OF ART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN THEIR OWN WAY!!!!!!!**

**Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The Wedding of the Decade… or Century

Chapter 1

Planning

_March 19__th_

_Morning Prophet_

_In today's edition of the morning prophet we are all waiting to see who will be invited to the wedding of the decade or should I say century. Yes I am talking about Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived and Ginny Weasly's wedding! Yes we are awaiting the guest list to the most difficult wedding to get into you must either be closely associated with Mr. Potter and/or Miss. Weasly to get in either that or you're protection from Death Eaters still floating around. This will be extremely interesting to see if anyone from the Ministry was invited to this event to remember. Oh and here comes the owl now!_

_Some of the guests include Remus Lupin a known werewolf, Nymphadora Tonks an Auror, Alastor Moody an ex-Auror, and Ron and Hermione Weasly we know for a fact that they were on the hunt for You-Know-Who with Harry. What went on there remains a mystery. We believe that young Miss. Weasly was there as well but we aren't certain._

_I see that the Minister wasn't invited but based on his treatment of Harry in his fifth sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts we're not surprised. Dear Mr. Potter quotes,_

_"He tried to make me the Ministry's Golden Boy but I flat out refused. I didn't agree with him on many matters such as chucking Stan Shunpike in Azkaban."_

_"I personally don't agree with him either," said one Ministry employee who refused to give his name._

_I personally don't agree with the minister either but I didn't agree with Fudge either. Harry Potter also states," Fudge tried continuously to get me on his side as well but I didn't agree with him either he kept trying to arrange meetings with me through Dumbledore but he knew I wouldn't want meetings with him especially after Umbridge. When I had detention with her for telling the truth about Voldemort … oh will you get a grip it's a name a bloody name! Anyway she made me write ' I must not tell lies' with A BLOOD QUILL!!!! I still have the scars to prove it to."_

_Well there you have it straight from the source news on the Potter Weasly wedding!!!_

_Full guest list pgs.2-4_

_Interview with Harry Potter on the night You-Know-Who pgs.5-8_

_Interview with Ginny Weasely on the wedding pg.9-10_

"You went to an interview Gin," asked Harry.

"More like kidnapped to one," said Ginny darkly.

"Ah," said Harry.

"So is there anything else we need to plan for the wedding," asked Ginny.

"Let's see we got pretty much everything," said Harry looking through the binder they kept all the wedding plans in," we just need to choose flowers for your bouquet as well as Hermiones other than that we're all set I just need to pick up my dress robes and yes Gin I already picked them out I just need to pick them up."

"Alright," said Ginny," so I've narrowed it down to three different bouquets I saw in Diagon Alley there's a new little flower shop there but whoever it is, is great at flower arranging."

"So which ones did you narrow it down to," asked Harry putting an arm around her.

"They're in that shop over there," said Ginny leading Harry to the shop (they're in Diagon Alley of course).

They walked in and literally ran into Neville. Harry Ginny and Neville all fell over backwards and all said "Ow!"

"Oh hi Neville," said Harry as he helped them both up.

"Hi Harry hi Ginny," said Neville," I heard you're getting married. That's great you two make the perfect couple."

"Thanks Neville," said Ginny," we're actually looking for flowers for my bouquet as well as Hermione's she's going to be the maid of honor. Do you know who owns this cute place Neville?"

"Yeah I own it," said Neville," gran didn't approve at first but once I started getting costumers she became proud."

"I'm glad Neville. I had my eye on three bouquets for me and I thought that Hermione could come here with me later and pick out hers," said Ginny.

"Well I'll be happy to sell you a bouquet follow me," said Neville walking towards the window display," take your pick and I'll be in the back," and walked off.

"I had my eye on this one," said Ginny pointing to a bouquet with white roses and pale blue carnations," this one," pointing to another bouquet that had yellow roses and light purple morning glories," and this one," pointing to a bouquet that had deep, luscious, red roses and white lilies remembering that they were Harry's favorite.

"I think the last one would go nicely with the decorations and I'm not just saying that to get out of here I honestly think that it will," said Harry.

"It's my favorite to Harry so let's go talk to Neville about it ok," said Ginny.

They walked to the back of the shop holding hands and found Neville arranging a bouquet of lilies and a flower that neither Harry nor Ginny recognized.

"What's that flower," asked Harry.

"It's a strange flower that I discovered but I haven't found a name that suits it yet," said Neville.

"Oh, well we have our eye on one," said Ginny.

"Which one," asked Neville.

"The one with the red roses and white lilies," said Ginny.

"Ah I thought you might pick that one," said Neville.

"Why," asked Harry.

"Well your mothers name was Lily and Weaslys are naturally drawn to the color red," explained Neville.

"How did you know that Neville," asked Ginny curiously.

"My mum dad and gran all knew Harry's parents and I read in a book once that red heads are drawn to the color red," said Neville.

"Oh," said Harry and Ginny in unison.

Neville chuckled.

"What's so funny," demanded Ginny.

"You and Harry really do complete each other," said Neville.

"Thanks," they said together (again).

"So you want to buy the bouquet," asked Neville.

"Yeah," said Ginny," could we keep it here until the day before as well as Hermione's."

"Yeah sure," said Neville.

"So how much is it,' asked Harry.

"A galleon and two sickles" said Neville

"Alright thanks Neville," said Harry as he set the money down on the counter,

"see you."

"Bye Neville," said Ginny as she walked out of the shop with Harry close be hind her.

"Bye come again soon," said Neville.

"So now Hermione just needs her bouquet and we're set," said Harry.

"So what do you want to do now Harry," asked Ginny grabbing his hand.

"Let's go get some ice cream Gin," said Harry.

"Ok," said Ginny.

After they bought their ice cream they went looking around Diagon Alley to see if there was anything new there. After a little while they decided to go get Hermione and left to go to the Burrow to get her.

"Hermione," shouted Ginny as she and Harry walked in.

"Yes," said Hermione as she came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Time to pick out your bouquet," said Ginny smiling.

"Ok," said Hermione.

**I am going to be evil and not tell you what Hermione's bouquet looks like!!! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Help on ideas for the wedding please otherwise I won't update ever again!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Now I'm truely being evil!!!!Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Ceremony and Surprises

The Wedding of the Decade… or Century

Chapter 2

The Ceremony and Surprises

"Ginny are you ready," asked Hermione.

"Yes I'm ready," said Ginny as she picked up her bouquet.

"Oh my baby's getting married," cried Molly as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mum … I … can't … breathe," said Ginny gasping for breath.

"Mrs. Weasley it's alright but if you don't let her go we'll have to turn this into a funeral," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry dear I'm just so happy for you," said Molly as she let her daughter go.

"It's alright mum," said Ginny.

"Ginny is anything wrong dear," asked Molly.

"I can't believe it," said Ginny as she sat down on a chair in her dressing room.

"You can't believe what," asked Hermione sitting down next to her.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to Harry Potter," said Ginny," Hermione I've wanted this for I don't know how long and now I just can't believe my wish came true."

"Oh Ginny you should be happy not sad," said Hermione.

"Hermione I am happy I just… I don't know I can't explain it," said Ginny.

"Ginny the ceremony is about to start we should get down there," said Molly.

"Alright mum we'll be there in a moment," said Ginny getting up. They walked out of the dressing room.

The garden was decorated with red roses and white lilies. Bill and Fleur's daughter Evelyn was the flower girl, Hermione was the maid of honor, and Ron was the best man. The music started and Evelyn walked out onto the isle when she reached halfway Hermione followed. When Hermione reached halfway Ginny and her father began walking down the isle. When Harry saw her he let out a small gasp.

She looked perfect. In his eyes she was the image of an angel.

When Ginny and her father reached the alter Harry didn't even notice anyone saying anything he was completely focused on how beautiful Ginny looked. He snapped out of his trance and the ceremony began.

A while later the minister said," You may kiss the bride!" and Harry did so with pleasure. They broke apart grinning like mad.

At the reception Harry and Ginny were dancing with each other a lot. They really only stopped for the father daughter dance, to take a few breaks, and eat. Ron made the first toast of the night.

"Harry I think you and Ginny are perfect for each other! I thought that even when you were dating in our sixth year, I might not've been happy about it but you were! And first I'd like to say I'm sorry for being so hard on you. Well with that out of the way I'd also like to say that I've never seen Ginny happier than when she's with you," said Ron," I'm proud to call you my brother! To Harry and Ginny!"

"To Harry and Ginny!" cried everyone raising their glasses.

"Well I've seen Ginny when she was happy, sad, angry, and everything in between," said Hermione," and I've never seen her happier than when you proposed to her except now! I hope you two have a wonderful marriage! To Harry and Ginny!" said Hermione raising her glass.

"To Harry and Ginny," chorused everyone smiling.

"We have one more announcement to make," said Ron.

"You do," asked Harry confused.

"Yes," said Ron. He walked up to Hermione got down on one knee and asked," Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes were quickly filled with tears;" YES!" she cried throwing herself onto him.

Harry grinned at them and said," I'm happy for you two."


End file.
